Will You Be My Baby Penguin?
by tbc1563
Summary: Kurt and Blaine talk about NYADA.


Kurt and Blaine lay on Kurt's bed, side by side trying to steady their breathing. They had just finished a heavy make out session. They didn't make love because Burt and Carole Hummel would be home at any minute and they just weren't into the thrill a being caught.

"_I'm going to miss this."_ Blaine said interrupting the silence.

Kurt laughed, _"What? Kissing me?"_

Blaine pushed his lips together and didn't laugh with Kurt, _"No,"_ he whispered. _"Just being here with you." _

Blaine rolled over on his side to face Kurt, he stroked his hand lightly down Kurt's cheek_. "It's only 5 months until July when you officially leave." _

"_IF I leave." _Kurt said.

"_You'll get in."_ Blaine said reassuring him, _"I know it."_ He was silent for a moment. _"Although truthfully I wish you didn't have to go."_ He half smiled.

Kurt smiled too, as much as he loved Blaine he knew that he was going to go to NYADA. They both didn't "want" him to go, but they knew he had to. Suddenly Kurt felt an extreme amount of guilt.

"_Transfer back to Dalton!"_ He said trying to calm the lump in his throat.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, _" Why?"_

"_Because it's my senior year and your only a junior, and you said you didn't transfer to be with me but I'll be gone and so will all the people we talk to and you will be the only open gay guy and I don't want you to hate McKinley and I just want you to be happy and not hate me for making you transfer and…and…"_ Kurt was rambling so fast it was hard for Blaine to understand him. Blaine leaned in and silenced him with a kiss.

"_Sssh, I will be fine. We will be fine."_ He said looking into Kurt's eyes. _" Besides I do have other friends besides you and Rachel you know. " _He laughed.

Kurt smiled but still wasn't convinced, _"It wouldn't hurt my feelings if you decided to leave."_

Blaine rolled over so he was on top of Kurt, he used his arms to hover himself right over him. _"I love you. I like McKinley, and the Glee Club. I will miss you every day like crazy, but you have to go to NYADA and I have to finish my senior year."_

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist , pulling him closer. _"Well if I get into NYADA…" _

"_WHEN you get into NYADA."_ Blaine interrupted him smiling.

"_WHEN I get into NYADA, I will put in a great word for a Mr. Blaine Anderson. Although I doubt you'll nedd it, Your resume needs a book the way it is."_ Kurt said.

Blaine kissed him on the tip of the nose. _"Come October, NYADA will be the first place I apply for. Promise." _

"_I'm scared."_ Kurt said looking away from Blaine. He scooted out from underneath him and sat up on the bed.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together, then he kissed Kurt on the cheek. _"Don't be, you are an amazing singer and NYADA will be lucky to have you." _

Kurt still looked down with a worried expression on his face.

Blaine slid off the bed and went over to his jacket_. "I was going to save this for later but…" _He pulled out of his jacket pocket a small box and an envelope. _"For you."_ He motioned to Kurt.

Kurt eyed the items suspiciously. _"Open the envelope first."_ Blaine said.

Kurt took it out of Blaine's hand and carefully opened it. Inside was a folded map. Kurt studied it. _"A map?"_ He said looking up at Blaine.

"_It's a map of New York. So you can pinpoint all the places you go visit."_ Blaine said.

On the map there were 5 dates on some of the spots written in red. _"And these,"_ Blaine pointed at the dates, _"Are the places you're going to meet me."_

Kurt said confused, _"What?"_

Blaine couldn't help but smile. _"I figured out all the holidays McKinley and NYADA had off together, and booked plane tickets. See this one is Spring Break and this one is half of Christmas break."_ He pointed to two of the places on the map. _"I figured you will be a real New Yorker so you can show me all the cliché touristy spots." _

Kurt could help but smile. He looked up at Blaine and gave him a kiss. _"Thank you."_ He managed to choke out without crying.

"_Now the box."_ Blaine said. He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt said hushed. A look of horror replaced his smile. _"No…"_

Blaine smiled, _"Relax, it's not what you think."_ He opened the box and two small animal pins were in there. _"One is a canary and one is a baby penguin."_ Blaine said.

Kurt's heart had stopped racing. He held his hand out and cradled the pins like a baby.

Blaine continued_, "The canary reminds me of the day I knew I wanted to be with you. And the baby penguin…well, let's just say you have WAY more sex appeal than them."_ He smiled.

Kurt had tears in his eyes._ "I love you, you know that? I have no idea what I did to deserve you. Come here."_ He pulled Blaine up by his bowtie and kissed him. _"So what if my dad and Carole come home, I want you NOW."_

Blaine chuckled and put the pins back in the box. He went to unbutton Kurt's shirt, _"See WAY more sex appeal…"_


End file.
